Photoshop
by kyouko68
Summary: Zoro gets more than he bargains for when training with Mihawk. The master swordsman will make Zoro do whatever he says from a simple photograph. Takes place during the time skip. ZoLu!
1. Chapter 1

**Haha! I've got something new I've been working on! It's not a long one but the idea just popped into my head one afternoon. I will most likely be making others but for now, here's a little treat!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Nya!

Zoro heaved a soft sigh as he rested comfortably on the grass. He needed a break from the training Mihawk has been giving him. Long story short, the man doesn't like going easy and Zoro can speak from experience. He nearly lopped of his head the other day!

Zoro gazed up at the gloomy sky. It has been a while since he had seen the sky blue. Why did the old man have to live in a place like this? It was so depressing. Yet Zoro did not mind it much. Despite the ominous outlook of the terrain, it was quite peaceful.

He listened to the sounds of the ocean and couldn't help but feel a bit nostalgic. He thought about his nakama and wondered what they were doing right now. Looking up at the dark sky that rarely showed stars, he wondered at his crewmates was looking up at the same sky right now. Zoro especially thought about his captain that has really grown on him over the years.

Zoro has known Luffy longer than any of the other crew members. Luffy was like a younger brother to him. He's also kind of like a big brother in a way since Luffy was practically the embodiment of all Zoro's aspirations. He gives him that feeling that you could accomplish anything if you put your mind to it. And for that, Zoro had a strong respect for him.

Zoro smiled softly to himself as he thought of this. Closing his eyes, it took no time at all for Zoro to fall asleep. He was quite good at that. Zoro has been sleeping for a good half an hour before he felt a kick to his side. "Ow! What the hell?"

Zoro pried his eyes open to see none other than that pink haired pain in the ass standing over him. The woman had her hands on her hips looking down at him. "Hawkeyes say to meet him at the mansion pronto!"

"What? We just finished a session like an hour ago!" Zoro complained. Zoro loved training as much as the next guy, but this was ridiculous!

"Don't ask me; I don't know what he wants you for. He didn't tell me." She said in that annoying high pitched voice of hers. Her ghosts were floating leisurely about, sticking their tongues out at nothing in particular.

Sighing roughly, Zoro heaved himself up and made his way towards the castle. He ignored whatever Perona was bitching to him about 'cause honestly he didn't care.

As both of them entered the building they met Mihawk in the dining room. He was drinking his favorite red wine and reading the newspaper. "You wanted to see me?" Zoro asked as they walked in.

"Yes, please sit." The man said without looking up. Zoro couldn't help, but feel like he was in trouble. A feeling he hasn't felt since he was young and mischievous.

Zoro did what Mihawk said and sat at the other side of the table. There was a long pause before Mihawk spoke. "Hm, Ghost girl." He addressed.

"I have a name you know!" she snapped. Mihawk ignored her as he continued.

"May you please excuse us, I would like to talk to Zoro alone." He told her. Perona huffed but did not protest. Taking a sip from his wine glass, Mihawk continued. "I understand that you are very close to the crew you joined." He said out of nowhere.

"Yeah, you can say that." Zoro replied. He doesn't know where this conversation is going, but he will cooperate until he can figure out what the master swordsman has up his sleeve.

"That boy, Straw Hat. How is he?" Mihawk still hasn't looked up from the newspaper he was reading.

"What, Luffy? Well, you can already tell that he's ambitious. He never takes no for an answer. He has an unquenchable hunger for adventure, not to mention meat as well. And despite his silly attitude, we all have a great respect for him." Zoro told him thoroughly.

"You were his first crew member, am I correct?" Mihawk didn't wait for him to answer as he knew it was true. "Do you believe the bond you have with your captain is stronger than the other crew members?" he asked.

"I don't know, not really. I mean, yeah I've known him longer but I don't think I'm his favorite or anything. Luffy doesn't even pick favorites!" said Zoro.

"Yes yes, of course." Mihawk nodded. It was silent for a moment before the elder continued. "Bartholomew Kuma, he told me what you did."

"Who? That bastard who split our crew up? What did he tell you?" Zoro wrinkled his nose at the mention of Kuma. If he hadn't shown up, the crew would have stayed together and they would have already been to Fishman Island.

"The sacrifice you made for you captain. That was awfully noble of you. I knew from the moment I met you that you'd be a loyal first mate to that destined boy."

Zoro knew immediately of what he was talking about. The incident at Thriller Bark. He never really did tell Luffy of what went on that day. The only people who knew about it were Sanji, Brook, and unfortunately Robin.

"Yeah…" Zoro watched as his mentor closed the news paper he was holding and folded it neatly. Placing it on the table he sat back and crossed his leg over the other. He studied Zoro for a moment with those piercing gold eyes of his.

"Tell me, Zoro. Do you love your captain?" Mihawk asked bluntly.

"What?" Zoro didn't fully understand. Did he ask what Zoro thought he asked him?

"From what I've heard, I can tell that you're very infatuated with the boy." A smirk played out on the man's lips.

"What are you talking about? Do you think I'm…In love with Luffy?" Zoro couldn't believe what he was hearing. Where the hell did that accusation come from?

"I'm not thinking anything; I'm just stating the facts from what I've heard." Mihawk raised his hands dismissively.

"That's not true though! I'm not attracted to guys, ok. I just really respect him as my captain and also my friend." Zoro stated firmly. Chuckling inwardly, Mihawk stood from his chair.

"Is that so?" he made his way over to Zoro where he sat on the other side of the table. Zoro didn't know what the master swordsman was going to do, but he was preparing himself for some kind of surprise attack Mihawk occasionally pulls.

"Then what would you say about this?" The hawk eyed man pulled out something from his pocket. It seemed to be a photo of some sort. Placing it on the table, Zoro gasped at what the picture was of.

"I-is that…?" Zoro had to narrow his eyes to realize who it was that was in the picture. "Is that L-luffy?" Zoro sputtered as he felt heat rise to his cheeks.

"Oh Zoro, how can you not remember the face of your own captain?" Mihawk said wittily. Zoro tried to grab the photo from the table, but Mihawk grabbed it first.

"Give that to me!" Zoro felt his face heat up even more as he tried to take it from his mentor. The man was obviously taller than Zoro, but that was no stopping him.

"Oh, I didn't know you'd actually wanted this _that _bad." Mihawk continued to tease. Zoro growled in frustration. How did Mihawk ever get such an embarrassing picture of Luffy?

In the picture, it was Luffy dressed in some kind of sexy kitty outfit. He was on his hands and knees with one hand up in the shape of a paw. Whiskers protruded from his cheeks and the realistic cat ears and tail were added to his body.

Zoro nearly had a bloody nose from seeing that. "How'd you get something like that anyway?" he demanded.

"My boy, it's a little thing called photoshop." Mihawk said simply. Zoro tilted his head questioningly.

"Photo what?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah! I finished the next chapter! For my people, here you go! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Deal

"Honestly Zoro, you don't know what Photoshop is. Well, it doesn't matter anyway." Mihawk said. "I have a proposition to offer." Mihawk said as he held out that very embarrassing picture of Zoro's captain. Zoro _had _to get that thing from him no matter what.

"And what would that be?" Zoro growled through his teeth.

"If you can do whatever I say. I might reward you with this." He offered. Zoro laughed humorlessly.

"Yeah, there's no way I'm doing whatever you say. I'm not your slave. And plus, don't you have Perona for that?" Zoro protested.

"Well I guess you _don't _care that _somehow_ this picture ends up in the newspaper." Mihawk said as he nonchalantly walked away.

"Hold on! You _wouldn't_!"

"I would." There was a moment's pause as Zoro glared daggers at his mentor. He hated it when this man had him wrapped around his finger. So basically Zoro had no choice in the matter.

Zoro's shoulders slackened and sighed deeply. "Fine, what do you want me to do?" he asked quietly. Mihawk smiled smugly.

"Good, now I can make you work harder. You do want to surpass me don't you?" Mihawk tucked the photo back into his pocket. "You can get it once you've earned it. Now. I'm going to need you to sweep the corridors, do the laundry, feed the baboons, clean the dishes, and dust the fire place." Mihawk ordered. Zoro sat there with his mouth agape he doesn't really expect him to do all that today. Before Zoro could reply, the master swords man turned and stretched. "Well, I need a nap." He yawned.

Zoro frowned in anger. One day, Zoro _will _get him back for this. He just has to bide his time. But for now, Zoro has to finish those dumbass chores the old man had him do.

Starting at the end of one long corridor, Zoro used three mops like he did when he was at Logue town. He sped down the long hallway mopping every inch of the floor with an expert hand. And mouth. *giggity*

* * *

**Four hours later…**

Zoro trudged into the living room with some of his clothes shredded and some minor wounds. He decided to feed the baboons last and those things are almost as greedy as Luffy.

Zoro found Mihawk sitting on the couch, drinking a cup of tea. "Ok, I did your goddamn chores." He grunted.

"Good good, come and get your prize." Mihawk brought out the picture. Zoro didn't waste any time in snatching it from the older man. Zoro couldn't help but look at the picture of neko-Luffy. He's got to admit that Luffy looked completely adorable, but since the word was not in his vocabulary, he would never say it out loud.

"If you like that one then you'll love these ones." Mihawk then held up many pictures and placed them on the table. Zoro's eyes widened when he gazed upon the photo's contents. There was one where Luffy was dressed in a sexy bunny outfit with fluffy white rabbit ears and puffy tail placed on top his perky buns. The image was just as effective on the swordsman as the previous one was.

Zoro saw another with Luffy wearing nothing but a bath towel wrapped around him like a girls would wear it since it covered his chest instead of around his waist like how it normally would look. He was lying on his back with one knee bent up in a sexy pose.

Then he saw another picture where he was wearing a school girl outfit. Complete with a dark blue, short-very short-skirt and a shirt that barely covered his belly-button and smooth abdomen.

_What's with all the cross-dressing? _Zoro thought as his mind swirled and he couldn't stop his nose from dripping blood. The pictures made Zoro's unwilling imagination go wild.

"You're going to have to do so much more for me to get these, my friend." Mihawk laughed as he was very amused by his pupil's expression. Zoro barely heard him, but when his brain caught up once more, Zoro sighed in exasperation. Where did this guy even get these pictures? Zoro hated how he was being bribed into doing extra stuff. He hated being used. "Starting tomorrow, I'll come up with other chores for you to do. Good night."

Zoro grumbled as he made his way back to his designated room. He contemplated the reason of why he bent to whatever Mihawk says just because of one little photo. It's not like he wanted to see pictures like that. He just doesn't want to ruin Luffy's reputation.

He was actually starting to act like that Curley brow Sanji since he's having more nosebleeds than he had in years. Zoro was no pervert. Well at least that's what he kept saying to himself. He practically stayed awake thinking about his captain. He wondered what he was doing right now…

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Ah…ah…ah…CHOO!" Luffy sniffled. For some reason he has been sneezing a lot today, he hoped that he wasn't getting a cold, that wouldn't be good. Plus he never gets sick; it probably would be bad if he was.

"Luffy! Where are you!" Old man Rayleigh called. Luffy gasped and hid in the trees again. He was trying to hide from his mentor. He was actually trying to ditch him so he could go to the Amazon Island. Hancock and the other promised to make him more of that gorgonzola. They make the best food over there!

He managed to make it to the edge of the island to the shore where he met Marigold waiting patiently in her dingy. Luffy slung his bag on board. "Hey, Mari! We good to go?"

"Yep! Let's go! Hya!" she yanked on the reigns connecting the baby sea king tugging the boat. They both cheered as they sped off.

Luffy flipped on the sunglasses Marigold gave him. "Hey Luffy, are you up for shopping? We have a ton of clothes you can have." she offered. They spoke loudly over the roaring of the speeding boat.

"Sure sounds like fun! But you did promise me more of that gorgonzola right?"

"Totally! You can have as much as you want! Hold on!" the sea king swam faster as they went drove to a one way trip to Amazon Island.

* * *

**Hehe, wasn't that nice? I'm planning on making the next chapter interesting on Luffy's part. Then will go back to Zoro and see how he's managing with Mihawk's unlimited supply of photo shopped pics.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my children! Sorry for the slight delay. Thumbs up for all procrastinators! Haha, JK. Time for the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Distractions

Three weeks have passed since Zoro's mentor; Hawkeye Mihawk started this whole Photoshop plot. Zoro has been acting like the man's very slave. Do this, do that! He was getting sick of it! It wasn't like Zoro had much say in the matter since the man always seemed to have something that he'd have to work for.

Zoro sat in his room looking at all the pictures of Luffy, Mihawk bribed him with. He personally liked the one with Luffy in a dark red kimono.

Zoro shook his head. _I shouldn't have a favorite! These pictures are demeaning! _Zoro thought frantically. So far he had five other pictures. Including one with Luffy in a school girl gym outfit twirling a ribbon and one Christmas themed one where his captain is dressed in a sexy Santa costume, sitting in a revealing position.

He really began to miss his captain because of this. More than usual in fact. Zoro didn't want to have veering thoughts about him but they just keep coming back like an unstoppable virus.

Sitting back, Zoro decided to catch some Zs so he could get his mind off of everything. Right when he closed his eye, someone barged into his room unannounced. "Zoro! Mihawk say to meet him in the usual training area!" she ordered bossily. Zoro sat up quickly.

"Godammit woman, cant you knock?" he hissed. She crossed her arms over her chest and stuck her tongue out at him. Rolling his eyes, Zoro got up from his bed. He almost forgot that he hadn't trained with Mihawk today. The guy was running him racked so often that he nearly forgot.

Zoro changed first before he went outside where Mihawk waited for him. "Zoro, I want to do something different today." His mentor announced. His arms were crossed with the normal neutral expression.

"And what would that be? Want me to fight with broomsticks?" Zoro rolled his eyes. This actually made Mihawk chuckle.

"That would be quite amusing, but seriously." Mihawk held out his hand. "Hand me your Wado ichimunji."

Zoro hadn't reacted right away. "Why?" he wasn't too keen on letting someone else handle his weapon. Especially his most prized possession. Mihawk unsheathed his black blade and held it out to Zoro. Handle up.

"We should switch weapons for today. I would like to see how you handle this one." He dared. Zoro narrowed his eyes. Did Mihawk expect to use his three sword style? Zoro was the only one who knew how to do swordplay in that kind of way.

"I only ask to use your Wado. You may keep your other katana." Mihawk said as if he were reading his mind.

Zoro was reluctant but complied. The two swordsman switched blades. Zoro held out the black blade. It was a lot heavier the Wado ichimunji, Autumn Rain or the Sandai kitetsu put together. It didn't bother him much though.

Zoro placed the handle in between his teeth. Mihawk scowled. "Just make sure to clean it afterwards." He said with mild concern. "Now come at me."

Zoro immediately lunged towards his opponent. Mihawk was ready for him with Zoro's Wado ichimunji in hand. His rival smirked in his face. "Nice blade. Light, nimble." He commented. Zoro decided to make another move. The sound of clashing metal rung in the night air, coupled with the occasional explosion of rubble around them.

Usually after twenty minutes, the Humandrills would start to watch cautiously hoping they wouldn't get caught up in the battle.

"Don't get distracted, bunny." Mihawk teased. Zoro hated it when he called him that. "You don't want to let your captain down, do you?"

Zoro growled in response. His opponent wasn't making it any easier in focusing. Luffy had been crowding up his mind a lot lately. Image of him keep flashing in his mind almost making his actions hesitate slightly. On more than one occasion, he had already gotten nicked on many places.

The black blade he was wielding was reckless and rebellious almost like his kitetsu when he had first got it. Zoro was actually able to land a few cuts on Mihawk as well which was something he was unable to do before.

'_Zoro…' _Zoro paused for far too long. A voice like the wind rang in his ears. And in that moment a flash of white clouded the vision of Zoro's left eye. Pain came afterwards as Zoro covered his injured eye.

Mihawk stopped. "Zoro!" he gripped Zoro's shoulders. Zoro uncovered his eye to look down at his blood covered hand as he then realized that he could not see out of his right eye. The stinging pain was unbearable. "You idiot, I told you to focus!"

Zoro couldn't speak for this moment. Both of his eyes were streaming. _What was that voice I heard? _He thought. He could have sworn that the voice he heard belonged to was Luffy. His memories were now hazy as he slowly lost consciousness.

* * *

"Mari-san, I thought we were going out to eat." Luffy whined as the blonde and her other friends dragged him to go shopping.

"Don't worry, we'll go afterwards. I promise! We'll buy all the food you want. But first: Shopping!" she told him.

"Hm, ok." Luffy complied. They had walked inside a clothes market like the ones Nami and Robin would often go to. The store was full of girly clothing, something Luffy would most certainly not want to wear, ever. "Are there any…you know…manlier clothes here?"

"What does that mean?" the girls tilted their heads in confusion.

"Never mind." Luffy looked around the place for anything worthy enough to wear. "Cant I just stick with the clothes I have now?" he turned to the others.

"Not acceptable." They pulled him to sit down on a couch that was placed in the middle of the store. "Wait here, we'll pick out something for you." Marigold decided.

"B-but-" It was too late. They had already started looking around. It didn't take long for them to come back with all different kinds of suggestions. All of them happened to be too girly for his liking.

"How about this? I think you'd look super sexy in this!" Marigold held up a tiny red mini skirt and a blouse.

"I told you, I'm not wearing girl clothes! What kind of man wears a skirt?" Luffy protested. The girls looked confused again.

"What's a skirt? Do you mean this?" Sweetpea gestured to what Marigold was holding up.

"Yeah, I'm not wearing that! It's for girls! I'm a man!"

"But, this is what our mightiest warriors would wear. It's called a kilt. When our explorers would come back from a long journey they would tell us stories of how these males called gladiators would wear them." Mari said.

"Gladiators? You mean like, one of the most deadly warriors out there? Those guys are practically second to pirates!" Luffy liked the idea of that. Dressing up like an honorable warrior. "Hm, that's doesn't sound too bad. Ok girls lay it on me!"

"Yeah!" They cheered.

They picked out a whole bunch of stuff that Luffy only seen Nami wearing. They forced him to try on panties, but Luffy said they gave him a wedgy. "I can't believe I haven't realized how comfortable girl clothes are. Breezy too." Luffy commented. The others giggled to themselves.

"See, what did I tell ya? Now that we've got you new clothes, now lets go get the lunch you wanted."

"Yes! Did you hear that Zoro!" Luffy looked to his side expecting to see his first mate agreeing with him, but he wasn't there. "Oh yeah…" he dipped his head in disappointment. The last time he's seen his swordsman was in Impel down, but it actually turn out to be Bon-chan.

Luffy sighed. _Zoro…_

* * *

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Huh?" Zoro was sitting on the couch of the living room. He was tending to his Wado Ichimunji, sharpening the sliver blade. His eye was thoroughly wrapped with bandages thanks to Perona, but unfortunately they couldn't save his eye. Zoro just shrugged it off and decided to try and get used to only using one eye. "What do you mean, I'm sharpening my sword." Zoro told his mentor who had just walked into the room.

"Not like that you're not." He sat cross legged next to Zoro on the couch and faced him. "You can't go at it like some kind of barbarian." He took Zoro's care kit and looked through it.

"What are you talking about? I've been doing it like this for years." He protested. Despite his objection Zoro allowed Mihawk to hold his sword and examined it. He took the furred drumstick and tapped the body of the blade softly making a nice ringing sound.

"Close your eyes. Listen to her voice, Zoro. What do you hear?" Mihawk whispered.

"Um…" Zoro didn't fully understand this exercise. He thought it was fairly strange to suggest something like this.

"She has a beautiful voice indeed. Very happy to be within your possession." He commented. Zoro huffed. _And what's that suppose to mean?_

As Mihawk urged the other to listen to his Wado, he couldn't help but hear the familiar laughter of his captain. A blush spread out on his face as he remembered Luffy. Thanks to Mihawk, he could only see his captain in skimpy women's clothing now. Which reminded Zoro…

"Do you still have more of those pictures?" he asked suspiciously. Mihawk chuckled.

"I didn't know you were that kind of man, Zoro."

"I-I'm not!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I have good news. I'm not dead yet. JK, but in all serialness, I'm updating today. Horray! (I'm weird…) For those who've noticed that I switched the rating to M; that was for a reason. It's only to be safe though, it's nothing too extreme for those who are hardcore yaoi fans. Oh well, back to the show folks! Enjoy! ;P**

Chapter 4: A bond?

_"Hmm, where am I?" Zoro mumbled to himself. He looked at his surroundings wondering why he was here in the first place. He found himself in a room that was similar to a calming masseuse's office. But it was strange because he doesn't remember going to a spa, or wanting to get a massage._

_ The room was empty, but dimly lit with tiny candles surrounding the perimeter of the walls and shelves. Fancy looking oils and lotions also occupied the shelves perfectly._

_ Zoro looked down to notice that he was half naked with just a towel covering the area below his waist. He was lying on a massage table as if waiting for someone. "Hello?" he called timidly trying to push himself up._

_ "Oh, there's no need to get up right now. Pleas relax, Zoro." A painfully familiar voice came from behind him. He quickly turned his head to see his own captain walk smoothly from out the shadows. Zoro couldn't help, but stare at the clothes Luffy was wearing._

_ His outfit was similar to that of belly dancers with short skirt-like clothing around his smooth hips surrounded by jingly beads and chains. His shirt was loss fitting exposed his midriff and it only hung off of one shoulder._

_ "Luffy?" Zoro was about to ask, but Luffy got close enough to place a finger on the swordsman's lips to silence him._

_ "Shh…Just let me do all the work." Luffy crawled onto the table and straddled Zoro's waist. He pushed Zoro roughly back on his back, nearly knocking the wind out him. Luffy's hands roamed Zoro's chest and abdominal greedily as he licked his lips and gave a lustful stare. "You feel so tense Zoro…would you like me to relieve some of this stress?" Luffy's hands seemed to travel further down suggestively. _

_ "W-whoa, whoa! Control yourself, Luffy! W-what do you think you're doing?" Zoro has never heard Luffy talk this way before. Usually the younger's dialogue included messed up logic and food related topics. Not…this!_

_ Zoro grabbed both of Luffy's wrists to stop his actions. Luffy didn't seem that affected as his chocolate brown eyes bore lustfully into Zoro's emerald one. "Um…where are we-ngh!" Zoro tried speaking but Luffy grinded into Zoro's lap making his head go back against the pillow._

_ "I know you want it, Zoro. Don't fight it." Luffy managed to slip his hands from Zoro's grasp and leaned down to press his lips to his. Zoro groaned at the fact that Luffy was right. He can't control himself now. He kissed him back with much passion as he grabbed the younger's hips to encourage more friction._

_ Zoro lost all of his resolve as he avariciously gripped Luffy's butt and squeezed. Disconnecting their lips the boy arched his spine inwards and moaned out. "I want more…" Luffy whispered seductively. Zoro flipped them over without delay. He pressed himself in between Luffy's legs. "Take me!" he whined._

_ Goddamn. Zoro was this close at ripping Luffy's clothes off, but it was too late._

Zoro jolted awake, nearly sitting up right. He felt cold sweat on his brow as he squint towards the dim light that streamed through the window. For a gloomy island it always seemed like dawn or dusk when it was probably already noon.

Zoro groaned as he noticed his own morning wood. He remembers his dream all too well and it was very frustrating. He's been having dreams like that for the past few days now and all of them had been as ridiculous as the one he had just now.

Usually, Zoro would wait for his little problem downstairs to go away, but this time it was aching from how close he had gotten this time in his dream. He was pretty sure he was alone in his room before he snaked his sinful hand down his trousers.

What he was doing felt dirty since he hasn't done something like this in a very long time. It wasn't like he was opposing it; it's just the fact at what made him want to do it in the first place. But right now, he's already given up on his possibility of being 100% heterosexual.

All he wanted to do right now was to get it over with. Zoro closed his eye, but couldn't help but think about his dream. The mere image of Luffy in that outfit just made him lose it! "Ahh god…" Zoro groaned as he pumped himself at a quicker pace_. If that dream would have lasted a bit longer, I could have… _Zoro thought as he was now imagining the continuation of his dream, thinking of what he'd do to his captain.

"Zoro, get your butt up and-!" Perona gasped as she caught a glimpse of the swordsman. She screamed bloody murder and ran out the room. Zoro also yelped in surprise at her sudden intrusion.

"Fuck!" Zoro cursed. This was embarrassing. Zoro was now feeling a mixture of anger embarrassment and frustration. Some of which was because he never got to reach his climax.

He stuffed himself back in his pants and got up to get ready for a shower. _Dammit Perona. Now I'm going to have to apologize. _He sighed in exasperation. Today was going to be a long day…

* * *

Luffy sat in the warm water of the bath absentmindedly. He was a bit distracted at the fact that he had a weird dream last night. He couldn't help but blush at the remembrance of the details. _I can't believe I said all those things to Zoro._ He thought with a flush.

"You ok Luffy? You look a little red." Margo asked. She was currently helping herself to the soothing waterfall.

"I'm fine; I just have a lot on my mind." Luffy explained. It wasn't like he hasn't had a dream like that before. The only weird part about it was the fact that Zoro only had one eye in his dreams. Luffy happens to remember Zoro having both his eyes.

He just never thought that his mind can be so adventurous. Well…it made sense. "Hey Luffy-sama, do all males have such flat chests?" Margo asked in curiosity as she gestured to her own bare chest.

"Yeah, pretty much. Unless you're a guy that's really fat." He answered casually.

"What about those gold balls?" Margret asked next.

"Yep."

"And that mushroom looking thing?"

"Don't touch that!"

"What's all the commotion in here?" Luffy noticed the old Amazon Granny Nyon walk towards the outdoor springs. She gasped at the sight of Luffy. "Girls! What did I say about men on this island! Rayleigh-san promised to keep him on that island west of here." She nagged.

"But Grandma Nyon~! We want Luffy-sama to stay~!" They all hugged around Luffy, squeezing the life out of him.

"Cant breath…" he rasped.

"No, this is unacceptable! What if the Hebi hime-sama were to-"

"I knew Luffy was here! My prayers were answered!" Boa Hancock ran up behind Ganny Nyon. She clasped her hands together fawningly. "I shall join you to strengthen our bond as husband and wife!" she didn't hesitate in throwing her clothes off and entering the water beside Luffy.

"Oh didn't see ya there Hancock." Luffy picked his nose with mild interest. Hancock squealed to herself saying something about how Luffy said her name again. "Weird." Luffy muttered. The whole time Hancock would try and keep the other girls away and she'd sit a good distance away from Luffy because of her apparent 'shyness'.

Well the bath was nice while it lasted.

* * *

Zoro tried his best to avoid Perona that day. And maybe even for the rest of that week. He wondered with curiosity at how he developed such feelings towards his own captain so quickly. Well, he's always found Luffy a bit attractive. *understatement* But, Zoro was pretty sure their relationship should remain strictly platonic.

"…oro, Zoro! Are you even listening?" Mihawk pocked him in the forehead irritably. Zoro snapped out of his train of thought.

"Oh…um…yeah." Zoro answered with mild interest. For the past few hours, Mihwak has been showing him the 'proper' way to sharpen his blades. What he was saying seemed to make some sense, but it's just _so _repetitious.

"Now let me see your other katana, what's the name of-" Mihawk gasped when he touched the Sandai kitetsu. He removed his hand the moment he touched as if it were on fire. "It's cursed. You wield a cursed bade?" he questioned.

"Oh yeah, it may be cursed, but I just have an incredible amount of luck." Zoro boasted proudly. He recalled the day he even test his luck and it almost cost him an arm.

"Hm, I would guess that luck has something to do with it. Either that or you have the confidence of a proud king." Mihawk smirked knowingly. "Maybe you should put that confidence into claiming the heart of Straw Hat."

Zoro frowned and blushed deeply. "No way." He claimed, crossing his arms over his chest and turned away from his mentor.

"Hehe, it's a shame I have to keep all of these pictures." Mihawk somehow produced a bunch of photos in his hands. Zoro didn't waste any time in snatching them out of the older man's hands. Looking them over, Zoro's face contorted in confusion.

"Wait, this isn't Luffy…" Zoro said as he observed a bunch of pictures similar to the ones of Luffy except they were of a man with cherry red hair and three scars over his eye. Mihawk turned his attention back to the pictures.

"Oh shit!" Mihawk snatched back the pictures. "Th-that's mine! I-I mean, I'm…I'm holding it for a friend." His face was red with embarrassment. Zoro has never seen Mihawk so flustered before, it was very out of character for him.

"Mihawk-kun, I never knew you were like that." Zoro teased childishly placing a hand over his mouth.

"G-get back to work!"

* * *

**Hehe funny...For a refrence, _Hebi hime-sama_ means 'Snake empress' for tose who didnt know. Anyway, If any of you want me to continue, I require at least 26 reviews please! =^_^=**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry you've missed me guys. My life has been Tumblr for the past I don't know how long. Speaking of which, follow me if you do go on Tumblr. My blog name is onpieceperson. But anyway here's the next chappie. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Dreams

"Haha! You're so funny, Luffy-sama!" Marigold laughed when Luffy made a joke. They all gathered for another sleep over at Sweet-pea's house. Most of them never heard jokes of such vulgar language.

"How do you know how to braid hair so good Luffy?" she complemented as she looked in the mirror. He braided her long locks beautifully.

"Nami taught me one day when I was bored. Took me a while to get it right, but I had a lot of practice. Man, Sanji was so mad." Luffy giggled.

"Are you talking about that girl on your crew again? What does she have that I don't have?" Hancock complained. The snake empress was still hanging around despite Granny Nyon's objections. She thankfully became more lenient when it came to other girls around Luffy, but she was still a bit clingy.

"Oh! Speaking of crushes, let's play truth or dare!" Margo offered. Luffy's ears perked.

"Truth or Dare! I'd play that game with my crew all the time! It's really funny making them do embarrassing stuff!" Luffy clapped his hands in amusement.

"Yep! Now allow me to start. Luffy, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to tell us who you have a crush on." Margo challenged wittily. Boa shot up immediately at those words. Obviously she was dying to know who her Luffy had feelings for. Luffy tilted his head questioningly.

"A crush? What's that mean?"

"You know, someone that you really really like! Even more than a friend." She explained. It took a moment for the boy to understand what the Amazon was talking about, but when he did Luffy blushed. He rubbed the back of his head considering how to answer.

"Um…I guess you could say that…I like…" Luffy was surprisingly hesitant. He didn't know whether he should say Zoro, because it was kind of true. Ok it was true. Hancock was slowly getting closer from the tension of waiting this long.

"My first mate." Luffy said at last. All the girls looked at him questioningly. Luffy sighed as he knew he had to elaborate. "His name is Zoro. He doesn't know it yet but I do like him a lot." Luffy smiled widely as he continued to rub the back of his head nervously.

"Wait, _he? _How on earth do I compete with a man!" Hancock fretted dramatically. No that Luffy got it off his back, he went looking for revenge. They played truth or dare, making each other do ridiculous things like standing on the roof and howling at the moon or run around the house naked singing the birthday song. It was a fun night indeed.

* * *

"Luffy!" Luffy flinched as he heard his mentor's stern voice. He almost choked on the gorgonzola he was gulping down. They were having lunch at a local restaurant the following day.

"O-oh, hey! Didn't see you there Rayleigh!" Luffy stood up and saluted him nervously. "I-I was just uh…" Luffy has actually been gone for about two days now and he wouldn't be surprised if Rayleigh is a bit angry with him.

"I suspected as much that you'd sneak off to this island. Well, say good bye to your friends Luffy. We have to get back to work." He told him. The girls, especially Hancock reacted to this.

"No~ can't he stay a little longer~!" They begged. Luffy was reluctant, but he knew he had to go. The sole purpose of this two year break was to sharpen his haki skills.

"Sorry girls, he's right though. I'll see you guys real soon though." He told them. Granny Nyon let them borrow a small poisonous sea king to tug there boat off the island. Luffy and Rayleigh departed as they left with a sorrowful goodbye from the women. Luffy had actually been thinking a lot about those girls. Sanji would have killed to be in a place like that.

Yet Luffy doesn't feel any physical attraction to girls like Sanji does. But the only time he has ever felt physical attraction to someone was towards Zoro which is why he said what he said during the sleepover.

"Luffy, you seem awfully quiet. Is something wrong?" Rayleigh broke through Luffy's thoughts.

"Umm…well. Is it normal to…feel attracted to your own gender?" he asked quietly. Rayleigh didn't answer right away. He just gave Luffy a questioning look then smiled knowingly.

"Yes, it's quite normal. Uncommon, but normal." He answered. "I actually wanted to talk to you about something like this. That ex-pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro. What is he to you?"

Luffy perked up. He felt himself blush a little. "I-I don't know…He's my first mate after all. Why do you ask?"

"I heard you mumbling his name in your sleep on more than one occasions." Rayleigh stated casually. Luffy's blush darkened. Luffy was aware that he was a sleep talker, but this is just embarrassing! "It's ok for you to feel this way. No one will judge you."

"Really? Cause I've never heard of a person who does everything that they would do with a woman, except you do it with your buddy, you know. What would they call someone like that?"

"An Okama."

"Is _that _what okama means? Hm, I can get into that…" Luffy said. Rayleigh cleared his throat.

"Yes, I've noticed the lovely uh…ensemble your wearing." He mentioned to the cardigan and short jean shorts Luffy had on. Luffy giggled.

"Yeah, isn't it cool?"

"Well, it's your choice in wardrobe, I guess."

* * *

"6547…6548…6549…" Zoro counted as he did push-ups. On his back was three giant crates filled to what feels like bricks and Mihawk sitting on top of those crates.

"I'll have to commemorate you son. I'm way too old to be doing things like this anymore." Mihawk said.

"6551…Aren't you only like 41?…6552…" Zoro said in between counts. Mihawk leaped off the crates beside Zoro.

"Hey, try doing what you're doing in about 22 years, then come talk to me." He headed back towards the castle. I'm gonna go take a nap."

_Man, that guy sleeps as much as I do. And that's saying something…_ Zoro bucked the crates off of his back. Since pops mentioned sleep, now he felt a bit sleepy. Not caring where he was, Zoro quickly fell asleep on a flat piece of rubble.

* * *

_Zoro heard humming. He couldn't see much through the thick mist around him. It was warm and bright so his surrounding quickly reminded him of a bathhouse. Even as Zoro walked, the floor beneath his feet was white slippery tiles._

_ It wasn't long before Zoro stumbled upon a wide steamy pool with a built in waterfall. Zoro had to squint his eyes because near the waterfall he could see a silhouette of someone. The person was gracefully dancing on top of the water. Their feet barley touched the water making slight ripples on the surface._

_ As Zoro looked closely he discovered that the person was in fact, his captain. "Luffy?" Zoro said out loud. Luffy's graceful leaps stop as there was an audible gasp from him. He sunk back into the waist deep water._

_ Zoro could already tell that his captain was naked. Luffy turned his back to Zoro as if he were trying to cover himself. It was odd since Zoro has seen Luffy naked many times before, but he's never been at all shy about it._

_ Zoro entered the pool, already aware that he himself had just a towel around his waist. He slowly approached the boy. Zoro couldn't help but stare at the flawless glowing skin on his captain as water droplets cascaded down his smooth sides._

_ "Luffy, are you ok?" he asked quietly. Luffy slowly turned around. His big brown eyes were on him as he slowly inched his way closer to Zoro. Finally, Luffy's hands went up to Zoro's chest touching him experimentally._

_ Zoro looked longingly at Luffy as he closed the distance between their bodies. He put his one hand on Luffy's waist while Luffy put his hand on the side of Zoro's neck. Zoro leaned down to capture Luffy's taunt lips._

_ No words needed to be said as they knew it was mutual as they shared some sort of physic connection that not many people understood._

_ Luffy sat at the edge of the pool as Zoro was tucked in between his legs. They explored each other mouths feverishly as thing began to get hot. "Mm~ Zoro…" Luffy moaned when Zoro nipped and suck at the smaller boy's neck._

_ Zoro was excited. He thrust himself against Luffy developing friction in their lower regions. Much of this was fairly new to Luffy so he wasn't as durable as his first mate. "W-wait, Zoro…I-I can't…You're gonna make me…"_

Luffy gasped as he woke up. He quickly sat up and looked around. It was another dream. He looked down at his moist shorts then quickly closed his legs. Luffy was fortunate that Rayleigh wasn't around to see him like this.

"Why does this keep on happening?"


End file.
